Players Guide
MCBall Player Guide Welcome to MCBall, thank you for taking an interest in the server! This server is still currently in beta testing since it is a fully customised plugin and is constantly being updated to improve the overall experience the server can provide. On average there are around 40+ players within the peak time, outside the peak time it can average around 15-20+ players. When you first log into MCBall you will start in the spawn lobby. This is where all players will start and also spawn once a match finishes. The lobby consists of a welcome and rules board, top three killers leaderboard, NPC's which sell you items with the points you can obtain from matches and a practice target shoot where you hit the pigs. Matches & Teams The plugin uses snowballs as paintballs, at the beginning of each match you will have 64 snowballs. You need to''' right click''' to throw a snowball and try to hit the other team. If you run out of snowballs during a match left click to reload; it takes 5 seconds 'for a reload to work so make sure you don't get hit! If you are hit you will automatically be spawned to the arena's viewing area until the match finishes. A match will finish once all the players of one team are killed. Once a match has finished a new match begins in 30 seconds. We currently have over twelve arenas and still expanding for a ranged experience in matches. The arena's vary from desert themes to construction site themes and even have some built based off other games such as a Call of Duty map and a Red Dead Redemption map. Submit an arena you have designed here. There are two teams: Team Red and Team Blue. Once a match starts you will be teleported into the teams starting corner and also have a colored wool on your head. This will help you determine your team mates to your enemy. If you are ever confused as to which team you are on you should open your inventory as you will see you player wearing the colored wool of the team you are on. The paintball plugin is customised so that it will auto balance the teams but if you have a preference or just want to join the other team you use the command '/red or /blue. Points System A points system is in place so players are able to buy powers to assist them within matches. The current points are scored as followed: * Killing a player during a match = 1 Point *Your team winning the match = 5 Points *Killing the most players during a match = 10 Points *Hitting a team mate = -1 Point *Voting for MCBall - Click here to vote = 125 Points total You can also gain additional points through donating: *Supporters gain 25% more points per kills/wins and also given 500 points *Premiums gain 50% more points per kills/wins and also given 1250 points *VIPs gain 100% more points per kills/wins and also given 3000 points NPCs & Powers To buy a power you will need to visit a specific NPC at spawn lobby. When you have the correct NPC double left click'the npc to buy the power you want. When you buy powers this will remove points, each power is a single use only but some you buy come as sets so you will have more than one. Each power comes in a different form in your inventory. To use a power during a match you right click while holding the power. There are currently five different powers you can obtain: *Hookshots x2 (String) = 5 Points *Flashbangs x2 (Eggs) = 50 Points *Decoy x1 (Arrow) = 100 Points *Landmine x1 (Pressure Plate) = 125 Points *Respawn Block x1 (White Wool) = 300 Points Powers Descriptions Hookshots - When you use this power it is similar to a grappling hook or an enderpearl. Right click a block ahead and it will automatically jump you to that block. The range for this power is 10 blocks. Flashbangs - When you use this power you will need to throw the egg using right click. This is used to temporarily blind your opponent and cause them to see a fog for 5 seconds. The item has a radius of 5 blocks so make sure you throw it right! Decoy - When you use this power you shoot the arrow towards the enemy team. This will cause a decoy NPC to spawn where you are currently standing and walk towards where the arrow was shot. Landmine - When you use this power you will need to place a pressure plate to activate the landmine. Once a player steps on the pressure plate it will trigger an explosion and kill any players within a 5 block radius. Be warned! This will kill both enemys and team mates and even yourself if you step on it! Respawn Block - When you use this power you will need to place a white wool block. When you are hit and killed you will automatically be respawned where the wool block was. Be warned! All players will be able to see this block and it can be destroyed by hitting it with a snowball, even your own team mates could destroy this! Kits Typing /kit will show you a list of available kits. Current Kits: *'Flash: Speed Ahead of everyone with ease (Gives you two "splash potion of swiftness 2:15") *'Support': Restock your teammate's kit items (Gives you three golden swords) *'Ninja': Launch yourself with hookshots (Gives you 2 string) *'Spy': shoot decoys of yourself to confuse enemies (Gives you an arrow) *'Commando': Have a lower reload time *'Agent': Use flashbangs to blind your foes (Gives you 2 eggs) Using Kits: *'Flash': Right click with splash potions of swiftness and get 2 minutes of fast paced action! (throws potion) *'Support': Left click a teammate with the golden sword to give them support! (sword will not 'hurt foes or teammates or block paintballs) *'Ninja: Right click with string to hookshot 'to near areas! (Must be at least 5-6 blocks from surface) *'Spy: Right click with arrows to send a decoy 'of your minecraft character to meet enemies! (Arrow will be "shot" and decoy will spawn/run to that area) *'Agent: Right click with eggs to create an explosion to blind foes! ('ALL '''players caught in the explosion will be debuffed with "Blindness" for 2-3 seconds) Textures ''Main Article: '' ''Thank you for reading, good luck! MCBall Wiki Home Page